


点我看托尼双飞

by fengze



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-10 03:44:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19491412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengze/pseuds/fengze
Summary: 托尼和吉尔维搞到一起去了。所有人都不知道究竟发生了什么，前几天那个绷带仔还向托尼挑战来的，结果短短几天，两个人就组了队。





	点我看托尼双飞

**Author's Note:**

> 伪双飞，我恨卡表吃书。

托尼和吉尔维搞到一起去了。  
所有人都不知道究竟发生了什么，前几天那个绷带仔还向托尼挑战来的，结果短短几天，两个人就组了队。  
事情的最开始是这样的。  
托尼在酒吧里点了一杯草莓圣代和杜松子酒，坐在他最习惯的那个位置上，那些人群制造出嘈杂纷乱的噪音，但他丝毫不在意这些。对于托尼来说，草莓圣代能够夺走他的所有注意力。  
他挖着杯中的圣代，杯口融化的冰激凌顺着杯沿滴落，然后被他弄得到处都是。这时酒吧内的气氛正热，似乎是有一对情侣喝高了，大庭广众之下抱着亲吻了起来，周围的佣兵开始起哄。  
这时，有人坐到了他的身边，他回头看了一眼，是吉尔维，那个绷带仔。他与托尼就隔着不到一个拳头的距离，手臂碰着手臂。目光正盯着那对热吻的男女，眼神里看不出什么情绪，但他总觉得这个家伙在酝酿着什么计划。  
谁让他打扮的就像个上流人呢？那些人总是十分的精明，肚子里有一肚子的坏水。  
然后，托尼就听到他的声音。  
“托尼。”  
看吧，他就知道这个绷带仔有事情，自从上次赢了他以后，他已经几天没有出现过了，而今天突然出现，莫非是去研究怎么打败他吗？  
“嘿，新来的绷带男孩，你找我是还想比试一下吗？”  
托尼把最后一口圣代吃掉，坐在椅子上没个正形，语气里带着他特有的嘲讽意味。但是吉尔维可不会因此而生气，他今天来的目的并不是和托尼吵架——即使是比试，也不是在这种地方。  
他快速地回忆了一遍流程，确认每个步骤都已经详细到能够背出来。然后他以那双暗红色的眼睛看着托尼，他确认托尼能够感到他在计划一些什么，但真相是他绝对猜不到的，今天可不是他的主场。  
“我确实想再跟你比试，但不是在这里。”  
然而托尼对此表现得兴致缺缺，他在心里说，看吧我就知道。于是他仰头灌下杯中剩下的酒液，抹了抹嘴唇。“绷带仔，我可没时间跟你玩小孩子过家家般的比试。”  
吉尔维偏了偏头，似乎有点不能理解比试为什么会跟过家家联系上，但是他还是重申道。“不是小孩子，是大人之间的比试。”  
“嘿，你知道你在说什么吗？”托尼一挑眉，笑了。他几乎确信这个家伙是不知道的，大人之间的比试，多么能够令人想歪的描述。  
“我知道，你不敢来吗？”吉尔维站起身，腰间挂着的那把剑碰到托尼的小腿上，就像是在邀请他一样。明明这只是一个偶然，但他就是这么觉得。  
于是托尼也站起来，跟在他后面溜出了酒吧，没有人发现他们两个的离场。  
“绷带男孩，如果我没会错意的话，我想提前告诉你。我可从来不当下面那个。”托尼说的是实话，他只和女孩子做过，而且他并不喜欢女上位。他答应过的第一个男人，是这个绷带仔。  
天知道他为什么会答应的？是给鬼迷了心窍还是被这家伙给下了迷药？总之，他对这个比试的方法心动了。  
吉尔维看了他一眼，示意托尼跟上，一路上他都静默无言，仿佛他们两个不是出来做爱，而是出来决斗一样。如果不是最后吉尔维带他去了情侣酒店的话，他真的要以为这家伙是骗他出来打架的了。  
“如果你想的话，我没意见。”  
托尼一愣，才反应过来这家伙是在回答他刚才说的上下问题。于是他咧嘴一笑，“你很懂嘛，小子。”  
吉尔维将外套脱掉丢在一边的椅子上，就像是约好的一样，托尼也把他的大衣丢在地板上，反正地板很干净。即使是正在脱掉上身的衣服，吉尔维的动作也带着他特有的优雅感。  
“绷带男孩，你不会想就这么绑着绷带做爱吧？这样我可硬不起来。”  
托尼这话已经算是在触犯他的底线了，但是对于一个将死之人，他有着很好的耐心。于是他只是赤裸着上半身，将绷带扯散了些许，露出光洁的下巴和有些性感的嘴唇。从扯散的绷带里露出几缕银色的发丝，然后他背过身去整理了一下绷带，将多余的碍事的都去掉，只缠了一部分遮住他的上半张脸。  
托尼嘴里嘟嘟囔囔的，最后放弃了想从中窥视绷带仔全貌的想法。“你可真是个怪人。”  
吉尔维漫不经心地看他一眼，然后在他面前跪下，用细长的手指解开他的皮带。  
托尼就这么大大咧咧地坐在床上看着吉尔维，他想看那个穿得一本正经的男人在床上会是什么样子。  
裤子被顺利的解开，温热的气息喷在他的老二上，嘴唇的靠近让托尼多少有点性欲高涨，他期待着来自这个神秘家伙的服侍。  
还没有完全勃起的阴茎被吉尔维用手扶住，他用嘴唇在顶端轻蹭了一下，然后一口气把他的老二给含到嘴里。  
一股令人不太愉悦的味道充斥着口腔，带着特有的咸腥的味道。但是吉尔维不在乎这些，味道更差的食物他也不是没吃过，于是吉尔维只是把口中的肉棒含得更深。受到刺激的性器越发地硬起来，顶得他稍微有些难受，于是吉尔维受不了，又吐了出来，带出来一片湿漉漉的口水。  
托尼觉得应该拒绝这种危险行为，但是只要看到那个绷带仔浅色的嘴唇靠近他的裤裆，他就觉得自己硬到爆炸。  
艹，这是什么集禁欲和色气为一体的家伙。  
看在这家伙肯低头为他口交的份上，托尼决定忘掉不能看到他真面目的小小遗憾，尽情享受这家伙的服侍。  
托尼伸手按上在自己裤裆前忙活的脑袋，已经完全勃起的性器戳在吉尔维脸上留下一道水痕，那是他自己留下的口水。他看了一眼那个人，像是完全不介意这样有些失礼的动作一样，再次含住了面前那根老二。  
但是托尼并没有给他掌控主权的机会，在他含住的时候用力扣住他的头，迫使他吞得更深，同时他也往里面挤，几次进出都顶到柔软的黏膜上。于是吉尔维只能揪住床单克制自己想要作呕的冲动，只是用他灵巧的舌头去尽可能地舔弄。  
这该死的家伙。  
吉尔维这下确信做爱能够让所有男人都放下戒备了，因为面前这个家伙毫无顾忌地在他口中进出，有几下甚至要顶进咽喉里去。他现在就想做掉这个家伙，但他做不到。  
在来找托尼之前，他对自己用了一些药使自己能够投入，现在好像有点搬起石头砸自己的脚了。他的身体热得不行，他现在就想要来一发，结结实实地干一炮。  
于是他空出一只手去摸自己的阴茎，以期能够暂缓身体里涌上来的欲望。  
这只是杯水车薪而已。  
于是他违背了自己的本意，挣扎着将口中横行霸道的性器吐出来，这换来的是托尼的不满。他揪住一些绷带带动着吉尔维的脑袋贴紧他的性器。“继续。”托尼这么说到，被打断了的享乐使他的快感积蓄着无法释放，他想要射精的欲望就那么被憋了回去。这使他有些恼火，这绷带仔怎么做个爱都不老实？  
“不，我想……”吉尔维皱起眉头，他的膝盖因为跪久了而感有些麻了，又或许是药物的错觉，总之他腿有点软，站不起来。于是他把托尼推倒，然后爬上床压在他身上。  
他用力捏住托尼胸口那红色的肉粒，这让托尼发出一声痛呼。有时候必须承认，书本上的知识需要实战才能更有技巧。在小黄书上看到的方法并没有使另一方获得快感，吉尔维对得到这种反馈而疑惑。  
托尼并不给他疑惑的机会，用力把绷带仔反压到身下，他讨厌被拒绝，特别是这种时候。他把手指塞进这个家伙的嘴里，以几乎是命令的语气道。“舔。”  
吉尔维下意识地照做了，等到他反应过来的时候，已经把托尼的手指舔得湿漉漉了。思维和行动上的不匹配，脑子里一片混沌。  
该死，那个药究竟是怎么回事。  
事到如今吉尔维再迟钝也该意识到不对劲了，可这又能怪谁呢？谁让他为了能使自己的计划成功，主动地灌下了一杯加了好料，后劲十足的酒呢。  
他这辈子估计都不会听信那些鬼话了，男人射精的一瞬间没有防备，但在那之前得保证自己不会歇菜。  
于是他酒精的威力开始显现，在迷糊间他感到对方的手指探到他会阴部，探索着将一个指节伸入那个地方。  
“不行……”  
他的意识慢慢的下沉，世界陷入一片黑暗。  
没有遭到反抗的托尼十分诧异，这绷带仔刚才还挣扎得厉害，怎么现在变成小绵羊了。他去看吉尔维，看到的是一张熟睡的脸。  
“？？？”  
托尼对自己的技术出现了巨大的怀疑，这是男人的面子问题。于是他抽回手指，换上他的老二，用力地顶进去。  
等到维吉尔醒来的时候，就是这样的场面。  
他曾经以为自己再也不会醒来，毕竟被抓住他就没想过会活着。命运女神显然给他开了个玩笑，他没有死，但是醒来却被人侵犯着。  
身体里违背意愿的快感和磅礴的怒意一齐涌上来，幻影剑从半空中往下穿透两个人的胸口然后消散。  
在维吉尔有了杀意的时候，托尼就发现了，但他硬吃了这一剑。胸口的伤口并不会致命。然后他用力地顶进身下这个家伙的身体里，原本欢迎他进出的柔软肉壁现在紧紧地咬着他，这使他多少有些解气。  
看吧，睡过去又怎样，还不是给我艹醒了？  
抱着这样的想法，他将这家伙的腿缠到腰间，然后抱他起来，坐到自己的身上——准确的来说，是坐在他的老二上。  
“绷带男孩，把屁股打开些，夹得太紧了。”  
“你……！”  
等到看清楚操干自己的人的时候，维吉尔就被这家伙突如其来的攻势艹得说不出话来。他咬住下唇把几乎要出口的呻吟忍住，大脑开始思考为何会发生这种事情。  
他的弟弟，但丁，似乎把他当做另一个人。这难道就是魔帝的报复吗？看他们兄弟乱伦？  
察觉到对方的走神，托尼感到十分不满。又来了，又来了，和自己做爱就这么令人感到无趣吗？  
像是发泄一样，他开始大开大合地操干，即使肉壁被艹紧紧地咬住他也不留情。耳边是绷带仔隐忍的闷哼声，他知道，为了不发出声音，绷带仔咬破了他自己的嘴唇。  
他起了坏心思，放缓了攻势，然后扣住绷带仔的腰往下使劲，同时他也往上顶，这使得绷带仔的腿夹他夹得更紧了。  
这些动作使得托尼胸口的伤口流出更多的血液，但他不在乎，或许明天有人收拾床单的时候，会以为这里是凶杀案现场吧。  
然后托尼感到肩膀被绷带仔用力咬住。“嘿，绷带男孩，你这样是无法在床上取悦到我的。”  
“你这个——蠢蛋。”维吉尔松开口中咬住的那块肉，一句话被顶得分了几次说。对此他感到羞耻，于是他再次咬住托尼的肩膀，承受着快感对他的洗礼。  
在托尼不经意地蹭过某个地方时，他咬得更用力了，那种让他失控的感觉。发觉到这点后，托尼加大攻势，在他几次艹到他敏感的一点的之后，这家伙就高潮了，射了他一身，在他后续的操弄中还断断续续地吐出一些精液。  
敏感的肉壁无法承受更多的攻势而紧紧咬着他，让他有了射精的欲望，他原本想射在外面的。但是没来得及抽出来，就在一次重重的顶弄中射了出来。  
他是被夹射的。  
在高潮后的混沌中，维吉尔的意识陷入了空白。那双湛蓝的眼睛缓慢地恢复成暗红色，然后闭上，他昏睡过去。  
托尼晃了晃怀里的人，发现他睡过去了，这次他没有不满，反而对自己的技术感到自豪。  
他把老二拔出来，发出啵地一声，黏糊糊的精液顺着他的动作流了出来，是他射进去的。托尼用被单擦了擦两个人身上的狼藉，然后把被单丢下床，搂着吉尔维睡觉。


End file.
